Teaser for Knights on the Blacktop
by The-Knight2000
Summary: Ok, this is essentially a teaser for a piece I'm working on. Its in the style of a Knight Rider opening sequence, since the story is a cross between Knight Rider and The Fast and the Furious movies, and with tempest races permission, ties in with her stor
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this probably won't make much sense, but then it's not supposed to do yet. It helps if you imagine the scenes taking place, cutting into the next one, in the same style as they used to do on Knight Rider before the opening credits. Which is where inspiration comes from, since the story is going to be a cross between the world of Knight Rider, and the Fast and the Furious. I'm also going to say thank you to Tempest Races for allowing me the use of her characters, and the back-story she developed in "She's Bonnie" and "Adrenaline" and I recommend you go read her work, because it's brilliant. I also say want to thank you to her for the character and vehicle she designed for me to use in this fic, I'm assuming you can all pick out which one I mean. Thank you, and I hope that the teaser will convince you to read the story when I start posting parts. Enjoy! Teaser! 

The double doors that formed the entrance splintered, giving way and shattering in all directions as a black and silver Trans-am with a gold light rippling back and forth on its front end hurtled into the warehouse, the car's tires squealing as its back end span. 

**************************************************

"Your next assignment," Michael said, tossing the file to him –"You hear about the truck heists that have been going on here?"

"I heard that a truck had been stolen, no details were given though," Knight frowned –"What does that have to do with street racing?"

"Read the file," Michael said –"In brief, the trucks were raided in transit. 3 unmarked black Honda Civics, green neon under glow from the chassis, precision driving. Tire tracks are consistent with a favourite brand of street racers."

"You think someone in the street racing world is pulling off the heists?"

"We're sure of it," Michael replied –"The LAPD had a case about a year ago. Same method of hijacking trucks. No arrests, no convictions and the heists stopped."

"So where do I start?" Knight asked.

**************************************************

"Now this is home," Knight grinned as he slid the black and silver Trans-am into the busy street. Music blared, mixing into one big mass of sound from the numerous cars parked there. Knight made an approving noise as he cast his eyes over the cars present, a black Nissan Skyline R34 with an elaborate tiger pattern along the side, surprised to find that its apparent driver was a blond female with incredibly pale skin. She seemed familiar, before he recalled seeing her and the car a few months back in tuner magazine. There were a lot of other car's present, but the two that caught his attention next were an older model Eclipse, old enough he suspected to have all wheel drive, light blue in colour with pink trim on the spoiler, and pink vinyl's on the side, pink neon light shining out under the cars chassis. The one next to it was a second generation RX-7, a front mounted intercooler and tinted windows that were almost the same colour as the car which had the most elaborate paint job he'd ever seen on a car, the bottom six inches of the car jet black and painted to look like a tree line. The upper part was very dark purple and the roof was painted in varying shades of lighter purple to look like storm clouds. From the clouds down to the trees were brilliant silver lightning bolts and around the bolts the background is lighter purple like the lightning had created a haze and ranged all down both sides and the hood as well as on the back and side windows. Like when the bolts go over glass they don't stop they just go over the tint. He gave a low whistle –"Nice," as Karr asked –"The car, or its owner?"

Knight grinned as he checked out the driver, another girl, with very dark red hair that fell down her back in curls, wearing a fancy black singlet, that appeared to sparkle in the coruscating light and dark, flared jeans –"Both," he replied, noting that she seemed to be watching over the Eclipse next to her car as well.

**************************************************

"What the hell are you doing here man?" the blond man asked as he stepped from behind the counter. Knight grinned –"Nice to see you too Brian."

Brian returned the grin –"Been too long cuz. How's things in Miami bro?"

"Haven't been there for a while man," Knight replied, embracing Brian in a friendly hug.

**************************************************

The three Honda Civics approached from the rear of the truck. The first of the three vehicles pulled in front of it, the other two drawing level with the sides of the cab and holding position, green glow emanating from beneath the cars as the sunroof of the lead car opened, a figure emerging with a harpoon gun, and lining it up with the trucks passenger side window.

**************************************************

Knight eyed the taller man stood between him and his attacker. The guy was bigger than him, with rippling muscles, strong jaw line and shaved head. Knight didn't fancy tackling him as Brian intervened –"Dom wait up man," stepping between them –"he's cool, I know him."

"Who is he Brian?" the man replied, folding his arms across his chest, slowly and deliberately. Brian grinned –"Dom, this is Knight. Knight, this is the guy I told you about, Dom Toretto."

Knight eyed Dom suspiciously, and found he was getting the same look back from the bigger man.

**************************************************

"Whose he?" Knight asked Brian, nodding at the Asian guy with the dark haired girl, her back turned to him. Brian looked at him, a dark look passing over his features quickly –"Ricky Tran. The team has history with his family. The girl with him, I don't know much about. She drives for him, and she's English. That's about it. She hangs out with Tempest, you met her the other night."

"The girl with the storm car?"

"One and the same," Dom interrupted –"You know the English girl?"

"Ok, England's smaller than this place, but that doesn't mean everyone knows everyone," Knight replied a little irritably. Then the girl turned around, and he realised he did know her, the colour draining from his face and he stammered –"I gotta go," quickly as he saw recognition on her face. He backed up quickly, and slipped into Karr, starting the vehicles engine and shooting backwards with a squeal of tires, spinning the car round in a j-turn, and streaking off into the night.

**************************************************

"I saw him with Tran's bitch last night Dom," Vince said. Knight' jaw tightened, and he saw the 'here we go again' look on Nyssa's face as he turned and squared off to Vince –"What did you just say?"

**************************************************

Knight glanced out of the car window at the red RX-7 alongside the Trans-am. Dom's jaw was tight with concentration, then the car shot out in front. Knight cursed softly, and hit the turbo button, bringing Karr back alongside the other car.

**************************************************

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tempest demanded, tugging on his arm to make him face her –"You once wanted her to give you another chance. Maybe you consider giving her another chance now."

**************************************************

"You want her back then huh?" Tran asked, giving Knight a superior smirk as they stared each other down.

**************************************************

"He's getting away," Karr reported, sounding a little vexed. Knight growled –"like hell he is," and hit the pursuit button, the black and silver Trans-am surging forward after the other car.

**************************************************

With a roar, the Trans-am leapt into the air, sailing over the police cars, landing with a thud on the other side, and accelerating away quickly.

**_Knight Rider, a shadowy flight into the dangerous world of a man, who does not exist._**


	2. Referal

Hey peeps.

Ok, I've started posting this now…its called "Knights on the Blacktop" (obviously) and is somewhere around here lol.

Hope you all enjoy it.

The-Knight2000


End file.
